A cover of a vehicle roof is known from DE 10 2012 109 900 A1, which comprises a pane and a light-conducting layer connected in a firmly bonded manner to the inside face of the pane by a connection layer, into which light-conducting layer light can be radiated on the front side by a light source. The planar radiation of light from the light-conducting layer can take place by particles embedded in the light-conducting layer. The connection layer can serve as a laminated layer and it can also form an anti-splinter layer or an anti-splinter sheet.